


The Answer

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set 1975





	The Answer

She knew. Of course, she knew. She had always known what her answer would be – eventually. She had simply postponed the inevitable.

Despite her initial doubts, she had never really tried to talk herself out of it, had rather needed the time to get used to the idea. She had had to try it on time and time again to see if it fit comfortable or still was too tight or too loose in places. The process had taken longer than even she had expected, and she was grateful for his stubbornness and patience. Others – most, probably – would have given up, would have forced an answer, given her an ultimatum. He, however, had waited, probably having as good an idea as she had what her decision would be in the end. They both had to wait for her to be ready to say it aloud.

That moment had come, though. Smiling at him, she said, “Yes.”

She would marry him.

The End.


End file.
